BOYFRIENDLI'ONE'R
by Ribby-chan
Summary: Pilih mana? Memiliki kekasih jutawan atau jutawan kekasih atau dimiliki oleh seorang jutawan? Itulah yang diragukan Sakura saat bertemu Sasuke. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Yuk DLDR (Di Lihat Di Review) dulu :D
1. Chapter 1

**BOYFRIENDLIONER**

**.**

**.**

**_NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by_**** Ribby-chan**

**_Warning_****: AU, Typo(s), Ide abal, OC, dan diusahakan untuk mendapatkan feel romensnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Please enjoy, minna!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1! Hari menyebalkan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam yang indah, seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menunggu sang kekasih datang untuk membicarakan suatu hal di suatu cafe. Hal yang sangat penting katanya. Si gadis menunggunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia melihat jam terus menerus. Sudah diselimuti awan-awan kecemasan kenapa sang pacar lama tak kunjung datang? Sampai suatu saat…

"Saku!" Seorang lelaki menggunakan baju santai yang baru sampai sedang melambai ke seorang gadis yang dibaluti dress selutut dan berlengan pendek dan dihiasi renda-renda dibawah dress manis itu. Si lelaki tersebut menghampiri si gadis.

"Um… kamu lama sekali sih datengnya! Emang kamu mau bicara apa, sih?" Sang gadis yang menunggu sedari tadi akhirnya membuka mulut juga.

"Hmm… Jadi gini Sakura," menarik nafas untuk memantapkan pilihannya, lelaki itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kita…"

"Apa?!" selak Sakura–gadis itu– dengan antusias.

"Sudah saatnya kita putus." Ujar lirih lelaki itu.

"Karena apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa memikir kejadian yang dulu.

"Aku akan dipindahkan ke Australi." Jawab datar sang lelaki.

"Oh, dipindahkan ke Australi, ternyata benar tentang perjodohan itu? Kau akan dijodohkan disana kan? Sinetron sekali!" sinis Sakura. Padahal dalam kesempatan tadi, hatinya sedang di rujami bambu runcing. "Oh, oke. Aku ingat. Penjelasan yang cukup wajar. Kalau itu kehendakmu, aku turutin. Asal membahagiakan dirimu!" serbu Sakura dengan suara getir menahan nangis. Dan segera berlari keluar dari cafe itu.

'_oh iya, dia tau yah aku dijodohin, bodoh._' Ujar lelaki itu dalam hati. "Saku! Jangan pergi!" pinta sang lelaki tadi. "Tapi biarlah. Diakan juga udah ikhlas kan kalau aku sama perempuan lain." Jawab enteng si rambut merah dan segera keluar dan menancap gas untuk melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

Di suatu tempat untuk bergalau…

"Hiks… hiks… kenapa harus hari ini?! Kenapa?!" tangis perempuan berambut pink membahana walaupun pada akhirnya suaranya tidak terdengar sama sekali dikarenakan suara petir yang _ctar_ sana _ctar_ sini.

Ya, didalam bangunan pos satpam yang sudah tidak ditempati, ada seorang gadis yang menangis. Ditemani dengan musik '_A_ _Thousand Years_' milik Christina Perry_. _Gadis musim semi itu meringankan tangisannya yang sia-sia.

"Aku juga pacaran sama dia kan juga gara-gara _tantangan_ dari Ino. Lalu kenapa aku galauin dia? Hahaha…_KUSO_!" ucap Sakura sembari mengetuk bibir meja yang berada didalam pos tidak terpakai itu. Sesekali Sakura mengganti lagu dari _playlist_nya untuk membangkitkan _mood_nya. Sampai suatu lagu, 'Yui – _Hello_'. Ia mendengarkan sampai tuntas.

Tidak terasa lagu sudah terputar enam kali. Rintikan hujan juga sudah berbalik ketempat asalnya. Sakura terbangun dari tidur dadakannya. Ia menengok keluar jendela. Ternyata hujannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan segeralah ia bangkit dari kursi tersebut lalu keluar pos bekas itu sembari mematikan musik dan memasukan _handphone_nya kedalam tasnya.

"Dingin… Brrrr…" Sakura jalan menghindari genangan air dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Haaaaaaaaah!~" teriaknya.

"Brisik skali kau! Mengganggu saja!" dengus seorang pria berkemeja dan rambut _spike _yang hanya dibelakannya saja.

"Hah? Apa aku mengganggu mu?" tuding Sakura.

"Iya! Sangat!" jawab sarkastik si pria sambil melewatinya.

"Hah? Kenapa orang itu? Masih ada aja orang seperti itu di abad ini? Tidak seperti Sasori yang baik~ Apa? Sasori?" Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Melelahkan memang jika kalah dari sebuah _permainan_ ajakan Ino.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura segera menuju ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Membasuhkan diri dengan tenang dan membersihkan memori-memori kenangan _sang mantan_. Ditemani '_One and Only'_ nya Adelle yang bergema dari _handphone_ _flip_nya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sakura bergegas menuju ranjangnya. Menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut pemberian Kaa-sannya.

'_Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…_'

Hening.

'_Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…_'

Masih hening.

'_Drrtt… Drrtt…_'

"Iyah bentar! Brisik banget!" bergegaslah di gadis pink menuju meja riasnya.

"_Moshi moshi_" ucap Sakura sopan dengan nada malas. Mungkin Sakura sedang lelah.

"_Hay Saku! Ini aku Ino!_"

'_iya! Aku juga tau dari nama dilayar tadi!_' "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Kalimat sebelumnya ia simpan didalam hati karena tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan si _cerewet_ yang satu ini.

"_Aku dengar kamu putus yah dari Sasori-san? Hahaha… Gapapa, Saku! Kau hebat! Bisa ngejalanin tantangan dariku! Kukira kau hanya bisa sampai tujuh bulan. Ternyata dugaanku salah! Dan akhirnya kau bisa sampai satu tahun! Ya, itu juga kalau dia tidak memutuskanmu. Halo?! Saku?!_" panik Ino disebrang karena tidak mendengar tanggapan Sakura disaat dia berbicara panjang lebar.

"Hn? Apa? Ahaha… Enam hari lagi Ino! Enam hari lagi _annive_ satu tahun kami! Eh, tapi tak apalah. Aku juga udah ikhlasin dia pergi. Haha~" tawa Sakura.

"_Alasannya kenapa dia putusin kamu?"_ tanya Ino–sahabat karibnya– mulai serius.

"Dia akan pergi ke Australia-"

"_Yaampun Sakura! Kau menyia-nyiakannya! Sebaiknya kau cegat! Haish! Kau sih, bukannya romantis kalau pacaran! Malah seperti teman kalau berduaan!_" celetuk Ino tanpa menyadari suaranya yang menaik satu _oktaf_.

"Apaansih kau? Memotong pembicaraanku saja! Aku belum selesai bicara, Ino~ dengarkan dulu. Hhh…" sewot Sakura. "Akutuh putus sama Sasori karna dia yang minta. Dia ke Australi karna dia punya jodoh dari orang tuanya. Ya, aku udah tau sewaktu aku _pdkt_ sama dia. Dia pernah curhat kalau dia punya pasangan dari orang tuanya di Australi. Jadi jelaskan? Jangan nyerobot makanya!" nasihat Sakura ke Ino yang sedang _speechless_ mengetahuinya.

"_hm, okey! Jelas kok! Ya sudah, laki-laki masih ada yang lain kok!_" ujar Ino.

'_labil sekali dia!_' batin Sakura. "Yasudah, udah malam nih! Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku capek. Aku harus bantu kaa-san membereskan rumah esok hari." Dusta Sakura supaya pembicarannya diselesaikan segera mungkin.

"_Oh, baiklah. Oyasumi Saku!"_ ucap Ino. Lalu disambung dengan suara _tuut…tuut.._

"Haaash~ cerewet sekali perempuan itu!" gerutu Sakura.

* * *

#_Keesokan harinya_.

Sakura POV#

"Saku bangun! Jangan mentang-mentang ini hari minggu kau bermalas-malasan! Hayo cepat bangun!" itulah _santapan_ di pagi hari menjelang siang ini. Sang kaa-san menggantikan posisi ayam jantan yang sudah dijual untuk kehidupan kami.

Ya, kaa-san adalah tulang punggung kami. Kami tinggal didalam rumah yang yaa… bisa dibilang besarlah peninggalan dari tousan. Tou-san pergi meninggalkan kami. Menciptakan keluarga baru di Oto sana.

Walaupun tou-san meninggalkan kami, dia masih memberi aku dan Mesosa–adik angkatku– uang jajan. Dan hubungan kaa-san dengan tou-san juga tidak terlalu jauh. Tousan sering menelpon kami sekedar menanyakan kabar dan memberi apa yang aku mau. Katanya, karna aku anak terbesarnya dia.

Bicara tentang adik, Mesosa adalah adik angkatku. Tapi paling disayaaang oleh kaa-san. Dia kelas 1 sd sekarang. Tapi, untuk kecerdasannya, jangan pernah diragukan! Keusilannya dan keimutan mukanya yang bikin aku dan kaa-san gemas. Bahkan, orang-orang lain juga.

"Saku! Jawab kaasan! Ayo cepat bangun!" ketok kaa-san tidak sabaran.

"Iyah, ini udah bangun!." Jawabku setengah sadar.

"Yah, bagaimana bisa dikatakan sudah bangun kalau kau tidak beranjak dari kasurmu?" celoteh kaa-san masih dengan suara lantang di luar kamar.

"Iyah kaa-san." Jawabku sambil membuka kunci yang bertengger dilobang kunci.

_Ceklek. Ngeeek._ Dan tadaaaa~ Apa aku tidak pernah lihat gaya lain dari kaa-san? Pasti selalu berkacak pinggang dan muka ditekuk merah–_bisa disebut dengan marah_–.

"Cepat sikat gigi, sarapan lalu cabuti rumput-rumput yang sudah menutupi jalan!" perintah kaa-san. '_HAH? Ternyata tadi malam itu aku mendapatkan karma dari Ino karna telah membohonginya. Sabar… Sabar…_' ucap ku dalam hati.

"Iya." Jawabku. Lalu langsung berbalik ke kamar mandi untuk menjalankan perintah kaa-san dengan ogah-ogahan.

Setelah sarapan, aku sempatkan untuk pergi kekamar. Mengecek hp tepatnya. Ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Lalu aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke halaman depan. Oh! Benar! Rumput-rumput disana sudah mulai meninggi. Lantas ku ambil gunting rumput dan mengguntingnya serumpun demi serumpun.

"Nee-chan! Kata kaasan aku disuruh menggantikan mu. Kau dapat tugas baru. Belanja." Ucap Mesosa dengan penuh penekanan. Ya, anak itu terkadang dingin dan ramah. Itu semua dari masa lalu yang dibuat oleh keluarganya terhadap dirinya dulu.

Tapi, kenapa dia harus dateng terlambat? Giliran udah tinggal dikit, dia baru dateng. _Hufttt_…

"Oke, baiklah" bergegas ku menuju kaasan . Lalu kekamar sekedar mengambil hp dan meninggalkan rumah lalu pergi ke supermarket.

**Sakura POV end**.

Tapi sayang, _Supermarket_ itu didalam sebuah _mall_. Dan disana, perasaan nya mulai dicampur aduk.

-To Be Contiued-

* * *

**A/N:**

**Mweeh~ Ribby hadir lagi untuk fict kedua. duh, masih ragu juga sih dengan fict ini *nunjuk atas*. ini fict penuh dengan perjuangan. terutama mulai dari buat nama adik Sakura yang aku karang sendiri. yang kedua, Ribby lupa nama kedua orang tua Sakura. yang ketiga, hm... cara penulisan dan pembuatan _summary_! Ribby yang enggak ngerti apa-apa tentang penulisannya tiba-tiba otak Ribby langsung berkerja dengan cara nanya ke beberapa _Author-author_ lain-_-a *dorr* dan mendadak, menjadi tutor buat Ribby. Haha… banyak trima kasih tutor dadakan Ribby;3 Tapi Ribby juga berterima kasih banget sama kakak yang satu ini, kak 'Zoccshan' yang selalu aku hantui pagi-siang-malam. ohiya, Ribby masih bingung sama _summary_nya itu! gakbisa demi! udah patah semangat nih! /3 hehe... ohiyah, aku butuh banget review nya. tolong nilai fict ini dengan cara apapun. Ribby trima kok :) makasih yah yang udah sempet mampir =D have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOYFRIENDLIONER**

**.**

**.**

_**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by**_** Ribby-chan**

_**Warning**_**: AU, Typo(s), Ide abal, OC, dan diusahakan untuk mendapatkan feel romensnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Please enjoy, minna!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chap 2! Cloudy.**

**Marah, terkejut, kenangan manis, menyebalkan dan senang yang telah bercampur aduk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis tengah memasuki sebuah bangunan _modern_. Bisa dilihat dari desainnya—yang jauh lebih bagus dari gedung-gedung lain—dengan bahan bangunan yang mahal tentunya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang kokoh. Terlebih lagi, posisinya yang ada di tengah-tengah Konoha. Yah, bangunan itu _mall_. Yang kalian perlu tau, harga tanah di sana di atas rata-rata. Beruntung Sakura ditinggalkan rumah di daerah sekitar sana oleh _Tou-san-_nya.

Dan sekarang, seorang gadis remaja bersurai merah muda itu sudah memasuki kawasan lobby di sana. Sembari jalan, Sakura—gadis itu—cekikikan melihat sms dari Ino. Di ponsel _flip_ warna _pink _metaliknya.

_**To: Me**_

_**From: **_**Ino-**_**pig**_

**Saku! Tau gak sih? Si Sai, pacar baru aku, mau aja disuruh-suruh. Tau kan tugas seni kita? Dia mau ngerjain gambarnya! Fufufu, sedikit tidak tega sih. Masa baru pacaran udah disuruh-suruh -_- Tapi mau gimana lagi? Nanti nilaiku jelek. Aku tidak bakat di bagian gambar-menggambar. Hahaha.**

Lalu Sakura mengetik kata-katanya untuk membalas sms dari Ino. Sambil mengetik-ngetik, tak lupa Sakura melihat jalan juga. Karena ia takut kesasar dan tidak mau mencari gara-gara karena menabrak orang. 'Jangan mempersulit hidup' itulah motto Sakura.

_**To: **_**Ino-**_**pig**_

_**From: Me**_

**Sekalian aja suruh ngerjain PR dari Oro-**_**sensei**_**. Biar dia tau kalau pacarnya bodoh :P Ahahaha… tapi aku iri sama kamu yang bisa pacaran. Hufft ;( Ya sedikit bingung juga kenapa Sai mau pacaran sama kamu. Hahaha.**

'Klik'

'_Waiting… sms send: success_.' Itulah tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel Sakura.

Nah, sekarang gadis itu menjelajahi kawasan kebutuhan sehari-hari—atau biasa kita sebut dengan _supermarket_. Keadaan di sana hampir sama dengan _supermarket-supermarket_ lainnya: ramaaai. Segeralah Sakura mengambil keranjang tenteng untuk belanjaannya kerena barang yang akan dia beli tidaklah banyak. Dan menuju rak kecap sambil memasukkan hapenya kedalam kantong celana.

"Hm… aku bingung. Biasanya _Kaa-san_ beli kecap yang merk apa? Yang mana sih?" Sakura merutuki nasibnya yang tidak pernah menyentuh hal-hal berbau masak-memasak.

Ia memutar-mutar memorinya saat di dapur bersama _Kaa-san_ tercinta di kala dia masih kecil.

"_Kaa-san_! Apa ini?" tanya Sakura saat kecil yang sedang memegang botol berkemasan warnanya hijau.

"Oh itu~? Itu kecap, Saku! Kecap itu beda dari yang lainnya. _Kaa-san_ lebih menyukai kecap itu daripada yang lain. Karena rasanya yang gurih, kental dan manis. Pas dengan selera _Kaa-san_. Makanya, kamu sering-sering bantu _Kaa-san _masak. Pasti tambah banyak ilmu, deh!" ucap_ Kaa-san,_ dan yang mendengar hanya ngangguk-ngangguk saja.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya. Menyadarkan dirinya ke dunia nyata. Yap! Dia ingat kalau kecap yang ada di tangan kirinya ini adalah yang biasa _Kaa-san_-nya pakai. Ia menaruh kembali botol berkemasan putih di tangan kanannya, lalu ia memasukkan kecap yang akan dia beli ke keranjang.

"Um, abis itu… susu!" Sakura bermonolog ria sembari menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat di mana rak susu berada. Saat ini, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti maling.

Setelah setengah jam di _supermarket_, akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju kasir. Ya, dengan antrian yang tidak terlalu panjang, Sakura merasa jengkel. Dia celingak-celinguk, dan melihat sepasang kekasih yang mondar-mandir di sekitarnya. Sakura menelan ludah, lalu memejamkan mata untuk tidak melihat beberapa adegan romantis yang dibuat oleh sepasang kekasih itu ataupun pasangan kekasih lainnya. Padahal itu hanya gandengan tangan saja. Oh, ayolah.

'CTEK'

"Eh? Suara apa tuh?" tanya Sakura. Refleks ia melihat kebawah. Ternyata ada satu_ box_ permen jatuh dari raknya. Sakura segera memungutnya, bermaksud untuk mengembalikannya bersama tumpukan permen lain. Dan ini kesempatan Sakura untuk tidak melihat adegan-adegan romantis yang dipamerkan oleh pasangan-pasangan itu—yang seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya numpang kontrak, termasuk Sakura.

Ya, jangan bingung. Setiap hari Minggu, _mall_ ini memang digandrungi oleh banyak pasangan kekasih untuk kencan manisnya. Di antaranya ada yang sekedar jalan-jalan, ataupun menikmati hidangan di restoran ternama. Tak diragukan lagi, _mall_ ini adalah _mall _terkenal. Terkenal dengan semua toko-toko bermerk. Dan tak lupa juga, harga yang mahal akan menguji iman kalian. Jangan bingung kenapa seorang Sakura bisa datang ke sini. Karena di _mall_ ini hanya _supermarket_-lah tempat termurah.

Jadi, bisa kita kembali ke Sakura sekarang?

Di saat Sakura berpindah tempat untuk memungut permen yang tadi jatuh, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang mengganjal. Setelah Sakura menaruh kotak permen tadi. Dia berdiri, lalu kaget dengan seorang laki-laki di hadapannya. Ternyata ada laki-laki yang menyerobot antriannya tanpa melihat orang di sekelilingnya dan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"HEY! Kamu ngapain nyerobot tempatku!? Memang kamu enggak liat apa!?" bentak Sakura ditambah pelototan gratisnya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Hn, tidak." Ucap acuh lelaki tadi.

DEG!

"Haah! Dasar! Itu otak enggak pernah dipake apa!? Laki-laki kok nyerobot!? Nyerobotnya sama perempuan lagi! Ih, enggak malu apa!?" cibir Sakura dengan suara lantang dan dipandang dengan tatapan aneh para pengunjung_ supermarket_ tersebut.

"Maaf, Anda bisa pindah ke sini, Nona." ujar seseorang perempuan berseragam di balik meja kasir sebelah kanannya.

"Eh? Ini belanjaannya." Sembari memberi keranjang belanjaannya— setelah mendapat barisan kosong—Sakura tersenyum kecut kekasir.

'Tiit'

'Tiit'

'Tiit'

'Tiit'

'Tiit'

Seorang kasir sudah selesai menghitung belanjaan Sakura.

"Semua jadi ¥ 495." ucap perempuan di meja kasir itu sambil menunjuk digit yang tertera di layar komputer.

"Oh, ini uangnya. Terima kasih." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, gadis itu melengos pergi. Dan tak lupa memberi tatapan kematian untuk orang yang menyambar antriannya tadi.

Setelah selesai melakukan transaksi, Sakura berjalan keluar dari_ supermarket_ itu. Sampai suatu saat ada yang menghentikannya. 'Drrtt… Drrtt.. Drrtt..' ternyata ada sms. Lalu Sakura merogoh kantong celana pendeknya, bermaksud untuk mengambil ponsel kesayangannya.

'_One Unread Message_'

_**To: Me**_

_**From:**_** Ino**_**-pig**_

**Saku! Aku dikejutkan lagi! Ternyata Sai benar-benar mau ngerjain PR dari Oro-**_**sensei**_**! Pacarku baik, kaan?**

'Ih, apa-apaan nih. Mentang-mentang punya pacar, eh, pacarnya dimanfaatin. Huh~ Pig~ Pig~' batin Sakura tanpa membalas sms-nya, karena ia tidak merasa sms itu penting untuk dibalas. Yang terpenting adalah, ia sampai rumah dengan selamat dan berharap tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki tadi.

Omong-omong tentang laki-laki tadi, rasanya Sakura pernah lihat. Tapi pernah lihat di mana, coba? Huh, tak usah dipikirkanlah. 'Tapi dia ganteng banget walaupun cuma pakai baju santai. Ah, tidak, tidak! Jangan pikirin dia! Jangan pikirin dia!' batin Sakura menjerit-jerit. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalannya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Saat melewati sebuah toko bernuansa coklat, Sakura merasa toko itu sangat menarik dan akhirnya dia memasuki toko itu. Dan ternyata terkaan Sakura salah. Ini bukan toko coklat! Karena saat dia masuk, dia tidak melihat papan bertuliskan 'Sepia' di sana.

Saat menuju rak terdepan, Sakura melihat sesuatu yang kontras dengan semua barang di sini. Ya, itu kepala manusia. Tidak asing bagi Sakura yang melihat lelaki berambut _dark blue _itu. Seperti pernah melihatnya sebelum-sebelumnya. Atau mungkin hanya sugesti? Tanpa memikirkan rambutnya yang lebih kontras dengan isi toko ini, Sakura tetap menjelajah isi dari toko.

Lalu Sakura mengelilingi rak-rak yang lain. Sampai suatu ketika, ia melihat barang yang begitu unik, dan hanya tersisa satu. Dan ia yakini harganya pasti mahal. Dan benar saja! Harga yang tertera di bawah barcode tersebut adalah ¥ 7.900!

'Oh! Uang dari mana?' batin Sakura.

"Ett… ett… ini _sale _50_%_, kan? Jadi… um…" jeda Sakura. Lalu, ia berkata. "Tapi tetap saja itu harganya mahal. ¥ 3.950! Huuuft…" jengkel Sakura setelah selesai menghitung.

"Apa kau ingin membeli itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang mendadak ada di belakangnya.

"Uhm… sudah tidak. Aku tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membeli barang itu." Ucap Sakura, sedih. Ia tidak rela kalau orang yang menanyakannya saat ini akan membeli barang itu.

"Kalau begitu, ambillah. Aku yang akan membayarkannya."

Sakura—yang sedari tadi belum melihat siapa lelaki baik hati itu—akhirnya mendongak. Namun, ia malah terkejut saat melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"Hah?! K-kau?!" Ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Iya. Cepet sini, aku yang bayarin." lalu ditariknya Sakura dengan tidak sabaran ke kasir. Tak lupa mengambil barang yang diinginkan oleh Sakura tentunya.

"Jadi ¥ 3.950, Tuan." Ucap sang pelayan kasir, kalem.

"Nah, ini." Balas lelaki itu sembari menyerahkan uang ¥ 5.000. Ia pun menyuruh si kasir untuk mengambil kembaliannya. Itulah yang membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Hei, gadis _pink_. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menyerobot antrianmu. Oke, _bye_." dan beranjaklah lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan benda tadi ke sang empunya. Sukses! Sakura terkejut kembali atas tindakan dia tapi laki-laki itu tidak melihatnya.

"He-heei! Arigatooo! Maaf sudah menyalahkanmu!" setengah berteriak Sakura berjalan bertolak belakang dengan laki-laki tadi. Haaah~ siapa laki-laki tadi? Sakura tidak tahu maksud dari laki-laki itu. Apakah ia benar-benar tulus memberi barang ini, atau ia ingin menyombongkan dirinya? Entahlah. Sekarang yang diinginkan Sakura adalah sampai ke rumah dengan selamat dan mengerjakan tugas dari guru terkejam di sekolahnya.

Sasuke POV.

Oh, yaampun! Menyebalkan sekali si _Tou-san_! Kenapa harus aku yang harus membeli lem besinya? Kan masih ada pelayan rumah! Apa lagi aku masih ada PR! Huh, menyusahkan.

Tapi, tak apalah. Mengingat ini hari terakhir_ Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ di Konoha. Mereka harus mengurusi beberapa surat tanah yang harus dibela oleh _Tou-san, _karena itu perkerjaan utamanya. Perkerjaan sambilannya, adalah menggoda _Kaa-san_ sampai pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

Perkerjaan utama _Tou-san_-lah yang membuatku merasa iri. Dari pembelaan surat-surat tanah, _Tou-san_ mendapat 15% dari tanah klien. Bayangkan, jika klien itu mempunyai ratusan hektar tanah. Apa lagi kalau klien _Tou-san _banyak. Dan yang harus kubanggakan dan patut diacungi jempol adalah, kerja keras _Tou-san_ yang menghasilkan sebuah _mall_ yang banyak digandrungi pengunjung. Karena _mall_ tersebut berada di tengah-tengah Konoha yang akan kukunjungi untuk membeli lem besi nantinya.

Setelah beberapa menit menyetir mobil, sampailah aku ditempat yang dituju. Lalu kuparkirkan mobil ku di barisan 'VVIP' tanpa membayar—karena gedung ini ialah milik _Tou-san_. Lalu kulangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam dan menelusuri isinya.

Tidak seperti orang kampung yang harus mencari di mana _supermarket _berada, aku sudah tau tempatnya, walaupun aku jarang ke sana. Karena, tentunya aku lebih sering ke tempat yang layak untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang bersama teman-temanku, daripada ke sini. Kalau urusan pergi ke _supermarket_, aku biasanya tidak akan mau. Entahlah, aku tidak menyukai_ supermarket_. Karena selama aku pernah ke supermarket, aku selalu sial.

Nah, sekarang aku sudah berada di rak alat perkakas. Tugasku adalah membeli lem besi, lalu pulang dan tidak lupa mengerjakan PR. Merepotkan. Setelah mengambil barang itu, aku berjalan ke arah kasir. Oh benar! Ini sial! Keadaan di sini sangatlah ramai. Aku tidak suka keramaian. Berisik. Apa lagi bila dilihat oleh perempuan-perempuan gila.

Oh, ya, apa perlu aku suruh _Tou-san_ untuk membuat _mall_ ini agar tidak terlalu berisik? Soalnya saat ini aku sudah gila—seperti para fansku ketika melihatku. Aku tidak betah dengan keberisikan. Dan berjalanlah aku menuju kasir yang antriannya pendek. Tapi kok aneh, ya? Aku punya firasat buruk kalau saja aku mengantri di sini. Seolah-olah ada penunggunya. Apa jangan-jangan gadis _pink_ yang sedang berjongkok di sebelah kakiku ini penunggunya?

"HEI! Kamu ngapain nyerobot tempatku!? Emang kamu enggak liat apa!?"

Saat kudengar suara perempuan yang begitu cempreng itu, kupingku langsung terasa sakit. Lalu kutolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah. Hiii, benar! Ternyata perempuan yang sedang melototiku ini adalah penunggunya. Ya, walaupun pipinya terlihat empuk, apabila dilihat dari keseluruhan, ia begitu seram. Mana aku peduli. Lihat enggak lihat juga bukan urusanku. Lagian yang punya_ mall_ ini_ Tou-san_-ku? Lalu, teriakannya dengan santai kujawab.

"Hn, tidak."

Kudengar dia tidak bersuara lagi. Tapi, tatapan pengunjung lain malah makin nyentrik. Aku tidak betah.

"Haah! Dasar! Itu otak enggak pernah dipake apa!? Laki-laki kok nyerobot!? Nyerobotnya sama perempuan lagi! Ih, enggak malu apa!?"

Apa? Harusnya siapa yang malu kalau teriak-teriak di depan umum? Dan apa? Aku tuli, atau salah dengar? Tadi dia bilang aku enggak pernah pake otak? Apa gunanya aku bersekolah selama sebelas tahun? Ditambah lagi dengan TK dan _playgroup_. Maaf, aku orang terpandang. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, kan?

"Maaf, Anda bisa mengantri di sini, Nona."

Baiklah, si gadis _pink _itu mendapat pembelaan dari kasir sebelah. Kuputarkan saja bola mata ini. Bosan. Setelah gadis itu membayar semua belanjaannya, dia berjalan meninggalkanku duluan dan memberiku tatapan kematian—yang sangat tidak mempan bagiku.

Eh? Gadis itu, kan? Bukannya ia adalah gadis yang ada di dalam pos kemarin malam? Sepertinya memang dia. Tapi, dia lebih manis saat dia tertidur dengan posisi duduknya. Dan pipi gembilnya yang dia sanggahkan di lengannya. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang tadi. Tapi, kenapa setelah dia bangun, aku malah kelimpungan dan kabur dari pos itu?

Menarik! Aku mengingat gadis _pink_ itu kemarin tertidur lelap dengan mata bengkak di dalam pos. Untung ada hujan yang mempertemukan kita. Aku hanya diam melihat wajah malaikatnya. Tapi, ponselnya terus saja berbunyi. Aku tidak tahu dia sedang mendengarkan musik atau ada telepon masuk. Aku terlalu sibuk waktu itu memerhatikan wajah dari gadis _pink_ tadi.

"Maaf, ini belanjaannya, Tuan." seorang kasir telah menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Lalu aku segera keluar dari _supermarket _ini.

Tidak lama aku berjalan, aku melihat dia lagi! Gadis yang selama ini menjadi fantasi di pikiranku. Dia sedang bosan terlihat dari raut mukanya setelah membuka ponselnya itu. Ah, masa bodo. Kulanjutkan kaki ini menuju tempat parkiran. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik. Aku melihat sebuah toko baru di sini. Bernuasa coklat.

Kucobakan kaki ini memasuki toko ini. Tadi kulihat dari papan di depan, nama toko ini adalah 'Sepia'. Wah, ambigu sekali. Orang yang tidak mengerti pasti akan mengira bahwa toko ini menjual coklat—padahal bukan. Aku berkeliling di dalam. Ternyata toko ini bukan hanya ditunjukkan kepada pengunjung perempuan, tapi juga pengunjung laki-laki. Karena jika dilihat dari warnanya, semua barang berwarna coklat ada di sini. Dimulai dari _headband_, _handband, skate board,_ tongkat kasti, sampai kaus kaki pun ada. Apa di sini ada bola basket berwarna coklat juga? Wah, ternyata ada. Aku harus membelinya. Tapi, harganya terlalu mahal untuk sebuah barang _limited edition_, mungkin aku harus pulang ke rumah dan mengambil dompet yang tertinggal.

Lalu saat aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar, kedua mataku tidak sengaja melihat sesosok gadis di antara rak. Dan itu… ah! Gadis pink itu! Kusamperi saja deh. Dengan gaya_ stoic_, aku mendekatinya. Setelah sampai disampingnya, dia memasang raut sedih dan menunduk. Ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia ingin membeli barang yang ada di depannya itu?

"Apa kau ingin membeli itu?" Awalnya aku hanya berbasa-basi saja. Barangkali saja aku bisa membantu membelinya.

"Uhm… sudah tidak. Aku tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membeli barang itu." Sahutnya masih menunduk. Tuh kan, bener! Pasti dia tidak punya uang lebih. Tapi itu kan murah?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kejadian tadi saat di _supermarket_. Aku harus segera meminta maaf dengannya. Bagaimana jika aku membelikan barang itu? Apa dia akan memaafkanku?

"Kalau begitu, ambillah. Aku yang akan membayarkannya." DEG! Kenapa bisa aku mengucapkan itu? Ya, ampun, baru kali ini aku berbaik hati kepada perempuan selain _Kaa-san_. Apa aku menyukainya?

"Hah?! K-kau?!" kudengar dia berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Sekarang dia sedang menatapku dengan takjub. Entah kenapa tatapan itu membuat ku salah tingkah.

"Iya! Cepetan sini aku bayarin" jawabku dan refleks menarik tangannya dan barang yang tinggal satu-satunya ke arah kasir. Sesampainya di kasir, aku segera membayar dengan uang yang lebih dan menyuruh sang kasir mengambil kembaliannya. Harganya memang tidak begitu mahal seperti harga bola basket_ limited edition _yang kuinginkan itu, tapi aku tulus memberinya.

"Hei, gadis _pink_. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menyerobot antrianmu. Oke, _bye_!" aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, jadi kusebut saja gadis _pink_ karena rambutnya. Lalu aku disadarkan oleh tugas sekolah! Aku langsung pergi dan mendengar sahutan gadis tadi. Dia bilang_ arigatou_ setelah sadar dari kebingungannya. Ternyata... selain dia terlelap, dia juga imut saat dikejutkan.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**A/N:**

**Tralala~ Tadaima! Wuih~ Ribby engga nyangka loh yah satu chap ini ada banyak review-annya XD dan sampe ada yang mau ngefav dan nge follow fic iniii! ahaha. Aduh, karna Ribby gak ngerti cara bales review lewat pm, jadi ribby balesnya disini yah:D ohiya maaf typo. Soalnya ribby ngedit dilaptop papa ribby yang dari zama bahela *pundung* dan terimakasih untuk Beta reader nya kak zoccshan (ka utie) *peyuk-peyukkk* dibalik kesenengan ribby dpt riviewer dan yg udah fav+follow, ribby tuh disekolah panik parah! soalnya ada temen ribby yang liat postingannya! gawat! ahaha.**

**balesan review:**

eonniisoo:

Iyah saya lagi berusaha untuk tidak typo. Hihihi... trims udah review^^ rnr again.

karikazuka:

wah... trima kasih kakak udah mau review *peyuk-peyuk* nah, ini aku udah update nih~ dan trimakasih juga untuk tawaran bantuannya=D rnr again.

Kurousa Hime:

wah... trimakasih kak udah mau baca dan review dan lagilagi memperbaiki kesalahannya:D rnr again.

mako-chan:

Wah... kamu bener! rnr again.

Sabaku no Miyuki:

wahwah... trimakasih atas review-annya my! hm, aku udah dapet beta reader gratisannya;) *colek ka zoccshan* hahah... rnr again.

Kireina L.U:

haihai... makasih loh yah udah diriview;D hehe. rnr again.

Ezi Nami:

terimakasih udah direview. yap! chap 2 nya udah di-update nih:D rnr again.

Ayano Futabatei:

wah, kamu yang dibbm itu! hihihi... terimakasih koreksiannya dan penyemangatnnya! rnr again.

UchiHaruno Sasuke:

iyah! ribby sedang belajar memperbaikinya^^ hm... terimakasih atas riview-annya. rnr again.

zoccshan:

hallo kaaak! aduh, aku enggak tau mau masukkin saso lagi apa enggak. kayaknya dimasukin, cuma enggak tau chap berapa XD iyah! aku enggak discont kok:D makasih udah riview yah kak. rnr again

Hatsune Cherry:

ini udah dipanjangkan=D dan tentunya update kilat! trims reviewnya. rnr agai.

Alapenny:

terimakasih udah review. ah ya! haduh, untuk summarynya, aku belum dpt ide utk menggantinya. gomen ne~ hehe. kurang greget? nah, aku udah buat greget nih. haha. rnr again.

Fumi:

thx atas riviewnya.

Matsumoto Tsuki:

wah, kak tsuki tsuki! ahahah~ terimakasih udah ngefav! *peyuk-peyuk* dan terimakasih udah koreksi dan riviewnya. rnr again.

Izucchi:

ini udah update! terimakasih udah diriview=D rnr again.

AsaManis TomatCeri:

haihai kak meyy! kurang panjang? memang~ XD nah, sekarang udah dipanjanginnn. mwoahaha. *peyukpeyuk* terimkasih udh review. rnr again.

karimahbgz:

terimakasih udh mau berkunjung dan review;D hehehe. rnr again.

Tsurugi De Lelouch:

wahhh... kak lanlan dateng~ terimakasih udah review^^ terimakasih juga atas penyemangatnya. rnr again.

Rieiolanthe:

hayhay rie! terimakasih udah ingetin:D dan terimakasih atas review-annya=D. rnr again.

Hasegawa Michiyo Gled:

wah... terimakasih yang udah ngefav dan udah follow ini fic. ehehe~ dan trimakasih lagi untuk review-annya =D

**ahaha thx reviewer XD masih berminatkah untuk rnr? hihihi~ sekian dari ribby.**


End file.
